Millionaire's First Love
by TallGeek
Summary: HaruhixKyouya. Based on the Korean movie Millionaire's First Love. What if Kyouya met Haruhi through the will his dead father left? Would he learn to give up his everything for love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Ouran, and not "Millionaire's First Love", which this fanfic is based on.

Let me mention a few things: First, names are put in US order, so its first name first, last name last, even though I know it's suppose to be the other way around. Secondly, all names are made up except for Kyouya and Haruhi and any other original characters from Ouran. Thirdly, I still don't understand the –sama, -sensi, etc, very well, so the names will begin with Mr./Mrs./etc. Please bear with me through all of this. Thanks a lot. :)

No, there will not be a summary in my disclaimer, because that just give out everything and you, dear reader, will not continue reading. Enjoy:)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long day for Kyouya Ootori. Several business meeting and high school could tire a guy out-no matter how made for it they were. It was known that Kyouya was the Ootori heir. His old man had died a few months ago, but being the man that Kyouya was, he couldn't shed a tear. Neither of them had ever developed "love" for each other. It was a common respect, a mutual feeling. A deal, if you could call it that. Kyouya and his father had simply respected each other.

The will his father had left for him included a nice, chunky amount of money. Kyouya could sit on his ass and never work again. His grandkids would still be some of the richest people in Japan. There was one thing bugging Kyouya about this. For every meeting he had attended, his personal lawyer (also inherited from his father) had told him there was urgent news. But Kyouya had put his meeting ahead. Meetings with those old but important men were the key way to his own fortune, not the one inherited from his father.

He had finally settled down when the lawyer, Mr. Kumito, came in again.

"There is an urgent matter to discuss." He said.

"What is so urgent that you must disturb me? Do you now know that I had a long day?" A tired Kyouya was never a happy Kyouya. He continued shouting, "Do you wish to be fired? I am a busy man. I am a rich man. I have all that I could want. What more could be urgent enough to disrupt that?"

The lawyer's next two words proved that there was something urgent enough to disrupt that.

"The will."

Kyouya's emotionless face showed the slightest bit of shock, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. The lawyer continued.

"As you know, the will states that you receive everything. The money, the business, everything. Everything and anything that ever belonged to him. However, it will _not_ be given to you until you finish your high school at Hamata, a small town a few hundred miles away. If you do not graduate from Hamata High, everything will be donated to charity-his everything and your everything. You will only recieve 1 of everything you and him have worked together for."

Kyouya cringed at the end of the explanation. His father was still in control-and he's dead! DEAD! If he didn't graduate, he would lose everything that he, himself, had worked for. Screw his father's will. It's not like anybody could actually do anything to his money. Why worry?

"No. I will not go. Now I'm sure you can show yourself out."

"Kyouya, listen to me. The will states that you have until your 18th birthday to make a decision. Once the time has past, I will send the money to charity. I know that you and I both have strong willpower. I will put up with any and all bullshit. But let me make this clear. Don't think I wont do it. I have everything about your buisness. Everything about every cent you've ever made."

With that, he showed himself out, with an unnaturally shocked Kyouya staring after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** I'm not gonna beg for reviews, but they would be greatly appreciated. If you're only going to leave flames, my mini-imaginary-dragons will burn them up and eat them. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The day I own Ouran/Millionaire's First Love, is the day I have a vampire boyfriend. x) However, having a Kyouya would be nice. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get my car ready." Kyouya barked into the phone. It was the beginning of a new day. As usually, Kyouya had woken up at 11. Suddenly, his lawyer appeared.

"It won't come. Today's your birthday. Have you decided?"

Deciding to ignore him, Kyouya shouted, yet again, into the phone.

"Get. My. Car. Ready. NOW!"

And again, there a dead silence followed by something that sounded somewhat like "Sorry-sir-but-i-cant"

Kyouya turned around, glared at the lawyer, and stared at the portrait of his dead father hanging on the wall. "How can you still be in control? You're dread. Frikin' dead!" But Kyouya knew his lawyer wasn't one to joke and decided against his better self to agree.

"I will do it. Happy? Goddammit. Put my meetings on hold. Make sure no body kills the business while I'm gone. Get my stuff ready. And remind me to fire you when I'm done."

Kumito grinned.

"Good. You understand. Everything will be taken care of. Everything is packed for you and has already been delievered to the area you're staying at. The allowed items, anyway. Starting from now, everything will be off limits to you. You will have to complete your final year of education like a regular commoner. That means that you're going to get to Hamata by bus."

Kyouya groaned. Not even bothering to care about what that goddam lawyer thought. Fine. He could do this. _I'll show you that I can do this father_, he thought.

He grabbed his backpack of his most personal things. His cellphone, iPod, chargers, and some other accessories. Everything else was not allowed to be taken. He even had to leave his laptop behind! It would be a long, LONG year.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyouya Ootori?" AN: I do know that you're suppose to put the last name before the first name, but I just prefer it this way, please bear with me. Thanks! (: A brown haired, hazel eyes, short girl asked.

He stared down. And who was this suppose to be? She smiled. Her eyes seemed to light up with her smile.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." She introduced.

He groaned inside his head. This girl looked so, so…_poor_! But Kyouya knew how much first impressions meant, so he smiled back. _If there is a God, he hates me_, Kyouya thought.

She could sense the uncomfortable mood, so she took him to where he would be living.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house, if you could call it that, seemed very, well, different than what he was used to. Let's put it in an easier way. Kyouya absolutely HATED the house. The door was broken, it smelled…old, and there was weed growing in the front yard. He was going to be _living_ here?

It took him a day to get settled, however close to that he would be. He was leaving for when he saw an old man standing in front door.

"I see you've arrived. You'll call me Mr. Hatuko."

Kyouya stared, nodded, and walked off. Suddenly, he turned around.

"You have to fix that damn door. And trim the frikin' grass!"

No more Mr. Nice-Guy for Kyouya. He was stuck in a small town in the middle of nowhere. He should at least get to voice his opinions.

With that, he walked toward school.

Hatuko smiled. _Like father, like son_ he thought. _God, he sure has his father's attitude._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyouya's face was nothing but shock when he saw the principal. Mr. Hatuko. What _doesn't_ he do?

"Ah. How do you manage to arrive after me? I'm surprised." Hatuko said. "Well, these are your teachers." He waved to the group of chattering old folks behind him.

Kyouya sighed. Even the teachers looked so…poor. What was with this town?

After being introduced to the teachers, he headed to his class.

There were less than 15 people in the entire senior class. And, of course, Haruhi was there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** I think this chapter really sucked. Please forgive me:) I'll try to get rid of some writer's block/sucky writing-ness by the next chapter, which I'll try to get up as soon as I can.

Leave reviews if you want, they aren't necessary. Leave a flame and I'll send my mini-dragons after you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran or "Millionaire's First Love", I would be lounging in the Caribbean with Kyouya and Mori fanning me with huge palm-tree leaves. Since that's not happening, I don't own anything [sadly.

Okay. I'm back. I hope. I've crawled out of my cave and hope I left my writer's block in the cave… Let's try writing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If there was anything worse than hate, Kyouya definitely 'worse-than-hated' his classmates.

They were noisy, ugly, and…definitely not the type of people he hung out with. He could hear whispers and felt the glances at him as he entered the classroom. He guessed that this was Study Hall-or however close to it a school like this could get. Haruhi was in charge.

"This year, the senior play is "Sound of Music."' She announced. "To graduate, everyone must participate in the play." She paused and glanced at Kyouya. "NO exceptions."

Oh, how Kyouya wished murder was illegal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyouya grabbed a cold drink out of the 'fridge at the convenient shop at the gas station and went up to the cashier to pay.

"And a pack of cigarettes." He told the cashier.

"No cigarettes for students." The cashier looked up from her cap. Yup, it was Haruhi.

He growled. "Fine. Here" He threw his credit card at Haruhi.

"Hand it nicely next time."

After a few clicks, she told him that his credit card was suspended.

Kyouya leaned in and whispered, "Do you see what it says on the card? PLATINUM card. Do you know how much money I have in my account? Hell, I don't even know! Wanna know why? Because it increases by the second. By the frikin-"

"I don't care," Haruhi cut in. "Just pay. Gimme cash."

He threw some bills at the register, "Keep the change. Your hands are filthy." He turned around, slammed the door, and left.

_Suspended?_ Oh, that lawyer will get. He would personally make sure Kumito was fired as soon as he graduated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you doing this?" Hatuko asked Haruhi. "Why are you dying your nails?"

"Because I'm wishing, dad. I want to live until the first snow. I want to experience love. I'm already 19."

"Maybe," Hatuko said, "love will come early for you. I want to see you happy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_God_, Kyouya thought. He was trying to go to sleep. _So loud.__So.__Frikin__'.__Loud.__ Why were there __frogs__croacking__ and crickets chirping? Don't they go to sleep?_ This was nothing like his house. Soundproof. Frustrated, he turned around and turned again. If he didn't get his sleep, Kyouya would **not** be a nice person.

Finally, he gave up and decided to go out for a walk.

It was darker than he thought it would be outside. Suddenly, he heard a noise and jumped. Yes, even the Shadow King could be scared. A bright light flashed at his face. Haruhi.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"None of your business," he grumbled back.

She shrugged and kept walking. But Kyouya kept close to her. Haruhi smiled. _He's like a little kid_, she thought.

She bent down and picked up a flower. She put it in her hair and turned around to face Kyouya. "Pretty?" she asked.

"Are you crazy?" He replied.

"Not crazy. But sick." Haruhi retorted. She threw her flashlight in the field and left. "The crazy girl is leaving."

How would he get back now? "Hey! Hey! HEY!!" he called. She simply turned, waved, and kept walking. She knew the path home by heart. She simply just wanted to meet him again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only his third day of living a commoner's life and already, he couldn't stand it. He had two choices. Go back to class, or face embarrassment and call his friends for money. After a lot of debating, Kyouya decided to call his friends.

The phone rang two times. "Hello?" The voice on the phone answered.

"What took you so long to pick up?"

"Yo! Kyouya! Where have you been? We've been looking for you!" Tamaki said [AN: I decided to use Tamaki, seeing as how they are close friends.

"Don't ask questions. Just send me some money."

"Wait. WAIT. Did you just ask ME for money?"

"Didn't I just say to NOT ask questions? Just bring me some money." Kyouya barked into the phone, gave them the address, and hung up.

So embarrassing. That was so embarrassing. So frikin' embarrassing. He was Kyouya Ootori. He was rich. And he's asking his friends for money! So embarrassing.

_Father, I know what you're up to,_ Kyouya thought, _But__ it wont work. I'll put an end to this._

It couldn't have been more than an hour when two Benzes (both convertibles)-one black, one white-pulled into the yard of Hamata High. Out stepped Tamaki, the twins, Huney, and Mori.

"Kyouya! What are you? Building a school?"

Kyouya growled. He climbed and said, "Let's go get something to drink."

What he didn't see was a disappointed Haruhi looking at him from the window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Firstly, I'm so, so, **SO** sorry for the long wait. I've been suffering from Writer's Block. I hope the chapter wasn't too bad. There will hopefully be more progression between Kyouya and Haruhi in the next chapter. And again, I'm really sorry for the long wait.

Reviews are completely optional. My mini-dragons will eat your flames and spit them back at whomever leaves them. (:


End file.
